1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat fitting structure for motor scooter type vehicle that is suited for enhancing the user with convenience.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motor scooter type vehicles adopt a structure in which a sea is openable so that a helmet or the like can be stored in a storage portion beneath the seat. Known structures for fitting such a seat include, for example, are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-203443, entitled xe2x80x9cSeat Fitting Structure for Motor Scooter Type Vehiclexe2x80x9d. In FIG. 2 of the above-mentioned publication, there is described a technology of a seat fitting structure in which a first U-shaped fixture 58 and a second U-shaped fixture 59 are attached to a lower portion of an openable seat 16 provided as a combined driver""s and passenger""s seat, the first U-shaped fixture 58 is engaged with a first seat locking mechanism 100 mounted on the vehicle body side, and the second U-shaped fixture 59 is engaged with a second seat locking mechanism 120.
Motor scooter type vehicles adopt a structure in which a seat is openable so that a helmet or the like can be stored in a storage portion beneath the seat. Known structures for fitting such a seat include, for example, that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-203443 entitled xe2x80x9cSeat Fitting Structure for Motor Scooter Type Vehiclexe2x80x9d. In FIG. 2 of the above-mentioned publication, there is described a technology of a seat fitting structure in which a first U-shaped fixture 58 and a second U-shaped fixture 59 are attached to a lower portion of an openable seat 16 provided as a combined driver""s and passenger""s seat, the first U-shaped fixture 58 is engaged with a first seat locking mechanism 100 mounted on the vehicle body side, and the second U-shaped fixture 59 is engaged with a second seat locking mechanism 120.
In addition, it is described that, as shown in FIG. 11 of the above-mentioned publication, the first seat locking mechanism 100 is provided with a locking claw 104 and a relay arm 108 which is pressed against the locking claw 104 to keep the locking claw 104 in a locking condition. Also, it is described that, as shown in FIG. 13 of the publication, the second seat locking mechanism 120 is provided with a locking claw 124, and the relay arm 108 and the locking claw 124 are connected with each other through a second wire 136.
According to the above-mentioned technology, the seat 16 is large in size and there is a problem that, when the seat 16 is closed, either engagement between the first U-shaped fixture 58 and the first seat locking mechanism 100 or engagement between the second U-shaped fixture 59 (located away from the first U-shaped fixture 58) and the second seat locking mechanism 120 may not be achieved assuredly due to influences of dimensional precision and precision of assembly onto the vehicle body side of the first and second U-shaped fixtures 58, 59 and the first and second seat locking mechanisms 100, 120, or stiffness of the seat 16.
In this case, in order to attain perfect engagement at the two locations, the user must individually press down those portions of the seat 16 corresponding to the first and second U-shaped fixtures 58, 59, or must re-open the seat 16 and re-close it. Thus, the structure is inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seat fitting structure for motor scooter type vehicle by which convenience to use can be enhanced.
According to the present invention, the above object can be accomplished by a motor scooter type vehicle comprising a storage portion for storing a helmet or the like, an openable seat closing an opening of the storage portion, a plurality of seat hooks attached to a lower surface of the seat, and a main lock mechanism and at least one auxiliary lock mechanism provided on the vehicle body side to be engaged respectively with the seat hooks so that the seat can be locked by a plurality of lock members, a locking member of the main lock mechanism is connected to a locking member of the auxiliary lock mechanism through a connecting member such as a wire so that, when the main lock mechanism is locked by an external force, the auxiliary lock mechanism is locked in conjunction with the main lock mechanism.
According to a certain aspect of the present invention, the connecting member ensures that, when the main lock mechanism is locked under an external force, at least one auxiliary lock mechanism is locked in conjunction with the main lock mechanism. Thus, the locking operations for the plurality of main and auxiliary lock mechanisms are carried out collectively and easily. In addition, locking operations of a plurality of lock members is conducted assuredly without being influenced by variations in size, variations in assembly of the seat hooks, the main lock mechanism and at least one auxiliary mechanism, by stiffness of the seat, or the like.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.